


Oh What a Guy

by Jarl_Deathwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But a lot of appreciation!, F/M, Fluff, I very hesitantly add the Adrino tag, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because it is a one sided crush, but its there, everybody loves Chat Noir, no identity reveal, superhero fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf
Summary: Chat Noir is super popular
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 166
Kudos: 358





	1. Carapace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bugging Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594816) by [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC). 



> 🎶Chat Noir!🎶
> 
> As you may be able to tell, this was inspired by LNC's fic, Bugging Out, where Marinette is way too popular among her hero friends for her own good. And, just like that fic, this one got stuck in WIP hell for a while before I finally got the time to finish it. While the concept is still similar, it ended up turning into its own thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

With the fight against Hawkmoth dragging out far longer than anyone had expected, it made sense to Nino why Ladybug and Chat Noir might want to get help on a more regular basis. And it made sense that they would want to pick people who had gotten to use the miraculous before as their new, permanent teammates. 

None of that had prepared Nino for Ladybug and Chat Noir personally handing him the miraculous of the Turtle for good, though. His time as Carapace was something he cherished, but he had never felt like he truly belonged with the heroes he’d spent so long looking up to. 

It all led to a surreal feeling as Carapace leapt from rooftop to rooftop alongside Chat Noir, like he was dreaming. The reason they had given for these patrols was to help the new heroes transition into their new lives. Learning patrol routes. Getting used to their powers, more so than they already had been. 

But Carapace knew there were other reasons, which became all the more important when left unspoken. Seeing how they responded to the added duties. Forging connections with the original heroes and each other. Which was no doubt the reason that these one on one patrols with Chat Noir or Ladybug existed in the first place. 

An hour passed in relative silence before Chat Noir stopped and watched Carapace. He stood there nervously, half expecting the feline hero to mock his jumping form or something. Not that he thought Chat was mean, but Carapace just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong. 

It wasn’t a critique that came out of Chat Noir’s mouth though.

“Are you alright?” There was concern in his voice that surprised Carapace. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“I…” Carapace was about to brush it off, but something about Chat made him change his mind. “How do you do it?”

Chat blinked. “Do what?”

“Just… deal with it all, dude. I’m so freaked out that I’m gonna mess up. So much is riding on us, you know?” Carapace took a deep breath and pulled at the hood of his suit. “What’s your secret?”

The grin that spread across Chat Noir’s face was much more familiar. “You’ve just got to relax, shelly. I know it’s a rough gig, but it's not all bad.” He walked backward toward the edge of the rooftop and pointed his thumb behind him. “C’mon. Patrol isn’t going to finish itself.”

He did a backflip off the edge and Carapace chuckled even as he rolled his eyes. That was definitely the cocky but fun Chat Noir that everyone in the city had come to love. They returned to their patrol, but Carapace noticed that Chat was keeping them a lot closer to the ground. Even though it was late there were still a few people out on the streets. Some of them even called out to the passing heroes. 

The expectation was that they’d wave at them before moving on. What Carapace hadn’t expected was Chat Noir jumping down to meet them.

The first people he did it for was an elderly couple, both of whom had only wanted to shake his hand and tell him that he was a good boy. When they mentioned that their grandchildren were huge fans, Chat even offered to sign something for them. They walked away beaming and chattering happily between them. 

They weren’t alone for long - a mother and child appeared beside them. The mom explained that her daughter was a huge fan, something that Carapace had already figured out when she saw the big Chat Noir plushie that the little girl, no older than six, was holding on tight to. Apparently, once they got her the plushie, she no longer needed a night light to go to sleep. After smiling and chatting with the kid, they went along their way too.

A couple streets over, Carapace was still processing all that when Chat Noir suddenly leapt onto a lamppost and called out to a group of English tourists huddled together nervously. They were clearly lost, but the worry on their faces immediately melted in joy when they looked up to see one of Paris’s famous heroes standing over them. A few directions in their native language, a few group pictures later (this time with Carapace included), and they were on their way, excitedly chatting amongst themselves as they headed out for their hotel.

“So,” Chat began as they finished their patrol. “You feel any better now? Talking with the people I’m protecting always makes _me_ feel better, at least.”

“Yeah… I think so.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Then Chat Noir laughed, and when Carapace heard that laugh,so happy and honest, he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.

Oh no.


	2. Rena Rouge

When Nino admitted that he might have picked up a small crush on the cat man of Paris, it had led to some gentle teasing from Alya. She didn’t mind, really. She knew that Nino still loved her first and foremost. And honestly - everybody was allowed a celebrity crush, right? Even if he was also sort of their coworker, she was willing to count it.

But she was struggling to figure out how it happened. Yeah, Chat was an alright guy, but he didn’t seem Nino’s type. A little too full of himself at times for that. Not at all the image of the sweet, friendly sort of person that Nino usually liked in people. Soon enough, though, she had her chance to see what all the fuss was about.

Rena had been enjoying her solo patrols with Ladybug, but now it was her turn to spend a patrol with Chat Noir. From what little she’d seen of him close up, he was a relentless flirt and jokester. While she liked some wit and humor in people, there was a limit that she could tolerate and she expected tonight to be a test of those limits.

Her patience was already worn thin thanks to having to skip out on dinner today. The how and why weren’t important at the moment, only that she was in no mood to be dealing with Chat Noir tonight. Remarkably, he seemed to pick up on this pretty quickly. 

Halfway through a joke, he stopped dead in his tracks and asked “You okay, Rena? You haven’t been yourself tonight.”

“No real probs, cat man,” Rena replied. “Just super hungry is all.”

“Super hungry, huh? Very fitting for a superhero then.” Chat laughed. He touched his chin as he looked down at the street below. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Before she could reply, he was jumping off the edge. She rolled her eyes and sat down, head resting against a pole as she stared up into the black skies. It was a shame she couldn’t see any stars in Paris, the city below so bright that it had stolen the light from above. Time passed while her mind wandered. Her eyelids were becoming heavy. The duties of being a full time hero on top of her blogging responsibilities and keeping up with Marinette’s schemes were taking her toll. 

She was sure she had nodded off or gone crazy from hunger when the smell of something delicious had reached her. At least, that’s what she thought up until a warm box was set on her lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at the takeout sitting in front of her. That alone was surprising, but what was even more shocking was the familiar logo of her favorite Chinese restaurant. 

“Do you like it?” Chat asked, holding a similar box in front of him. “My friends took me there recently and it was great, so I thought you might like it too.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “We don’t really do much on these patrols, so if you just wanted to chill and eat for a little bit that’s fine.” 

“Oh?” Rena smiled as she opened the box, her mouth watering at the noodles inside. “And what would Ladybug say about that?” 

“M’lady knows better than most that sometimes we need to make time for ourselves.” Chat leaned in and added in a whisper, “And, between you and me, we spend a bunch of our patrols like this anyway. She accidentally skips so many meals, I’m surprised she has the energy for patrols sometimes.”

As the patrol turned into a sort of picnic, they spent the rest of the time talking - about Ladybug (their mutual favorite topic), about classes, about the thrill of being heroes. When they finally stood up to go home, Rena realized that she didn’t want to stop talking to Chat Noir yet, even after spending the last couple hours in conversation. There was a whole different side to him that she was only now getting to see. A very caring and surprisingly insightful side of him.

Maybe she shouldn’t have teased Nino so much. 


	3. Queen Bee

Queen Bee sat alone on a rooftop, her legs dangling over the edge as she looked out over the city, blinking away tears. Being alone had never been a problem, even before she got her miraculous, but at least now she could go out and run to vent. Or, like now, just sit and stare with the cool night air blowing against her face. 

“Hey, new- _bee_ ,” came a quiet voice behind her. She refused to look back as she listened to Chat Noir pad over to where she was sitting and took a spot beside her. “It’s a beautiful night out, isn’t it?”

“Whatever,” she snapped, crossing her arms. She wasn’t sure why she was mad, but she wasn’t about to admit that - to him or even to herself. 

Chat took it in stride though. “I like to spend some time out by myself too. Helps me think.”

“Yeah? So what are you bothering _me_ for?” She finally turned to him, if only to glare.

There was a deep patience in his eyes as he looked right back at her. “Because I know how often I would go out and just _hope_ I’d find a friend to talk to out there. What’s bothering you, Queenie?”

Her resolve held out for a few heartbeats, but it couldn’t last. Her chin quivered and she began sniffling. Before she knew it, she was crying on his shoulder. His gentle patting on her back was his only response. She hated that she had broken down so quickly, hated that there was someone there to see her like this. But most of all, she hated how much better she felt once she was done. 

When the tears stopped coming, he asked her again what was wrong and she told him. She told him about bad parents who were never there, even if they were around. She told him about how alone she felt even with friends. How she lashed out when all she wanted to do was reach out. She told him everything and he listened with a kind smile and willing ears. 

Hours had passed and eventually they had to go home, if only because the night was fading into the morning. 

When they parted and she returned home, Queen Bee giving way to Chloe, she paused and stared out her window as the first rays of dawn began to stretch across Paris. Maybe Chat Noir was someone more than a brainless boy in black leather.. 


	4. Ladybug

It was a hard fought akuma that went late into the night, fuelled by the wild and untamed emotions of a kid. And the one thing she could always rely on with these long, drawn out fights was that it would turn into a media circus the moment the Miraculous Cure was released. As she rolled her shoulder while fielding questions from reporters, she went through the battle again in her head.

It was fights like this one that made Ladybug glad that she had decided to add three permanent heroes to the roster. Who knows if she could have managed to deal with that akuma with just her and Chat Noir? Or, even worse, if she had to leave him behind to go and get help.

Speaking of which, where was her tom cat? Normally he liked being in front of the cameras. Or at least he liked being near her and making jokes in front of a large audience. She passed the reins onto Rena Rouge as she slipped away from the huddle. Maybe because of her journalistic aspirations, she leaped at the chance to answer reporters. Another hidden benefit to the extra help.

After a couple minutes of searching, she heard his voice and followed it to an ambulance. For a moment she was worried that her cure somehow hadn’t healed him. Out of all of them, he’d taken the most hits during the battle, fighting even more ferociously than he usually did. Maybe it was because he hated seeing kids akumatized almost as much as she did. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the akumatized object ended up being a Chat Noir plushie. 

Her worry was set at ease when she found him at the back of the ambulance. He was crouched in front of a kid wrapped in a blanket, both her head and the head of her Chat Noir plushie poking out of the warm heap. 

She considered walking up to help him, but thought better of it. Instead, she leaned against a streetlamp to watch and listen.

“Do you know what cats like to eat for breakfast?” Chat Noir asked. When the little girl shook her head, he said, “Mice krispies!”

The child giggled. But it didn’t take long before her face became worried again. “I’m sorry…”

Chat ruffled her hair and soft smile spread across Ladybug’s face. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry, kiddo, you’re _purr-fectly_ alright now.”

“But I did a bad thing!”

“No,” Chat Noir said firmly. “Feeling bad isn’t the same as doing bad. This is all Hawkmoth’s fault - not yours. Okay?” 

She nodded hesitantly and happened to notice where Ladybug was standing. “Hey, look!”

Chat Noir turned around curiously, his face lighting up when his eyes landed on her. As he called out her name, so full of excitement, she felt her heart speed up. 

Oh.

Oh no.


	5. Party

A few weeks later and the new heroes were finally getting the hang of things. The need for solo patrols had passed, letting all five of them roam across the rooftops of Paris together. At least, whenever they could manage it.

During one of those outings, Ladybug noticed something strange. It didn’t have anything to do with evil butterflies or the Eiffel Tower being knocked over for the tenth time this week. If anything, this was even more worrying to her. 

Chat Noir was sad.

Sure, he was hiding it well behind smiles that were just a little too wide to be genuine and laughter that was a little too loud to be real. When he wasn’t looking, she glanced at the others and saw the same naked concern on their faces that she was certain was on hers. There wasn’t much they could do to tackle the root of the problem, whatever it was. Their secret identities didn’t let them get close enough for that.

But that wouldn’t stop her. This was a tough problem, but Ladybug was a problem solving type of person. A few more minutes and her eyes widened as a plan came into focus.

“Hold up, you guys,” she called out to the team. Once they had all gathered around her she continued, “Let’s split up - Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge, you’ll be a team and keep on the usual patrol route.”

Rena snapped a mock salute. “You got it, LB!”

“Me and Chat Noir will try out a new patrol I’ve been thinking about.” She looked at her partner. “Sound good?”

A faint but real smile found its way to his lips. Phase one of her plan was already a success.

“Sounds wonderful, m’lady.”

“Great, let’s head out.” As they began to split up, Ladybug caught Rena Rouge’s eye while no one was looking and tapped her yoyo. Rena looked curious, but simply nodded. 

Although she didn’t actually have a new patrol route in mind, that didn’t mean Ladybug wasn’t moving with a purpose. When they made their first stop, she watched Chat Noir’s nose scrunch up in concentration. His eyes widened when he realized where they were.

“Wait. Isn’t this where we first met?”

Ladybug smiled. “I think you might be right. Although ‘met’ is a little generous. ‘Collided into each other’ is more on the nose.”

“You’re not wrong,” Chat said with a chuckle. He looked over at her fondly. “Best day of my life, bugaboo.”

She looked away to hide the blush creeping out from behind her mask, and coughed to conceal the squeak in her voice as she replied. “Let’s, um… let’s keep going.

During this trip down memory lane, Ladybug stealthy sent a few texts to Rena Rouge. Lists of things they would need, where they could find them, and last of all, where they would set it all up. Things needed to be perfect for their Chat, even if it was thrown together. 

The last place they landed didn’t have any special memory attached to it, although Ladybug was hoping that would change after tonight. It was an open space, seldom visited, a couple floors above the streets of Paris. She’d seen it plenty of times during their patrols, had even stopped to rest there when she went out by herself. 

It looked much different now, though. Clutter had been cleared away. There was a fold out table laden with leftover pastries and surrounded with chairs enough for all of them. The other three heroes stood smiling as Ladybug and Chat Noir approached. Above it all, there was a banner that read “Oh What a Guy.”

Chat Noir landed on the balcony, eyes wide as he took it all in. Grabbing one of the macaroons, he sniffed and took a bite out of it, sighing in pleasure as he swallowed.

“Passionfruit…” He grinned at them. “How did you know that was my favorite?”

“You’d be surprised what I remember about you, kitty.” Ladybug replied. She stepped up to him, putting her hands on the side of his face and gently pulling it down to her level to place a kiss on his cheek. “We love you, Chat. And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little Chat Noir appreciation!
> 
> I'll be posting a new story tomorrow, so be sure to visit and see if its something you'd like to read.


End file.
